


Welcome to the future twinkle toes

by SnowflakeBlizzard



Category: Avatar - Fandom, Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Badass Toph Beifong, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fankids - Freeform, M/M, Other, Out of character characters, Some Characters Might Be Out Of Character, Time Travel, and her badass granddaughter, into the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowflakeBlizzard/pseuds/SnowflakeBlizzard
Summary: Aang and the gang find their way into the future and cause the older versions of them selves (well the 3 of whom are still alive at least) to gather along side their families and as the gang find out about their future with they be able to reunite Brocken relationships? Or are some things not going to get fixed? Or will stuff get worse?————————————Some stuff won’t follow canon along with me adding my own Fan kids (come on we all know Toph needs a namesake granddaughter XD) therefore this is an AU————————————I don’t own the avatar nor it’s characters if I did, I wouldn’t need to write fanfiction
Relationships: Aang & Korra (Avatar), Aang and the gang - Relationship, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Lin Beifong & Toph Beifong, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Lin Beifong/Tenzin, Toph Beifong & Katara, Toph Beifong & Zuko, Toph and OC granddaughter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. You see them right?

Katara was the first one to wake up on the ground in a giant cavern in the ground. She looked around dizzily, the last thing she remembered was them all trying to deal with an out of control spirit, and now BOOM she was laying in a heap next to a... spirit portal? In the middle of a city that she had no memory of being in, nor ever hearing of. She sat up and shook aang softly and he woke up , looked around and was just as confused as katara was. “Hey twinkle toes, sugar queen ? What happened?” Toph grumbled from behind them. “I don’t know” katara said getting up looking around at the strange place. “I don’t think we are in the fire naision anymore” aang said in shook. 

Sokka woke up around the same time as zuko both of them looking around “where the spirits are we?” Sokka yelled. “Look at that thing! That’s one giant spirit portal!” Zuko said in equal disbelief as the others. “That’s not something you see every day!” He added. Toph srugged and with a sarcastic tone said “looks the same as everything else to me!” She said and they all laughed shakily. Katara helped Toph up onto her feet and went to help untangle sokka from the heap when someone started yelling. “Hey ! You kids! What are you doing so near that portal you could get hurt!” Someone yelled rushing over to them. “What’s going on cheif?” Some one else yelled following the first person. 

Lin looked at the 5 children,first at the avatar, then the scarred fire lord, the water bender, boomerang boy and lastly a short blind girl who’s eyes stared blankly in lin’s general direction. Lin let out a small gasp fighting back a shocked sob as she looked at them all “korra please tell me you see them” She said in shock still staring at Toph. Korra stared at aang and the others who all stared back at her (minus Toph who you know, couldn’t see exsactly where korra was and was preoccupied staring at lin) 

“Yeah I see them cheif” korra said staring at them “umm I’m korra, and this is Lin” She said nervously to the 5 children in front of her. “I’m aang and these are my friends-” aang began but Lin cut him off “we know who you are “ she said sharply. “Oh, well you must have heard about how we defeated the fire lord recently” he said with a grin. “I think everyone knows that aang” katara said softly. “Yeah, no offence to zuko but it was the happiest day in history when we kicked firelord ozai off the throne! Again no offence zuko ” sokka said. “None taken, dear old dad had to go” he said getting up. “Yep. Ozai is the king of getting his butt wopped! By a bunch of kids none the less!” Toph said with a cheeky grin.

“Umm actually this is going to sound crazy but” korra began but she couldn’t find the words looking at Lin for help. “You all deafeated the fire lord over 70 years ago, around 74 year I think to be accurate” Lin said gruffly. The 5 children said roughly the same thing at once or rather yelled. “What???” “You have to be kidding!” And various other things like how could they have time traveled. “We should take them to tenzin, he will know what to do” korra said looking at Lin who nodded at the suggestion. “We can take them on the ferry” Lin said “to avoid drawing to much attention to ourselves” 

“Who’s tenzin?” Zuko asked Korra as those of them who where still on the ground got up. “Oh! He’s the son of katara and aang” She said with a wave of her hand but she sounded acward when she said it. “YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER!??!?!!!” Sokka yelled in shock. Both katara and aang where blushing at this statement. Zuko could be heard muttering congrats to aang, “Ewww, gross twinkle toes and sugar queen had a kid” Toph said looking disgusted but laughing. “3 actually” Korra said looking at them all scratching her neck. “Triple gross” Toph said pulling a face.

“Well at least katara and Aangs children all have the same father, and actually met him” Lin said sharply to Toph who looked confused at this. “Really Lin? Now?” Korra muttered. “Yes now! My mother doesn’t even have the decency to tell her own kids who their dads are! It’s is a disgrace for all she is so brilliant at everything else she does in life” Lin said bitterly. Suddenly a child’s voice from behind lin and Korra made everyone go deadly silently. “I do hope that’s not how you talk about dear old grandmother all the time auntie Lin” a short 12 year old said coming over to them “she would have your head for disrespecting the mighty-“ the girl was cut off by Lin “Don’t you have a swamp somewhere where you are meant to be learning how to become a metal and earth bending master like your name sake grandmother. I do recall you running away from your own dear mother to find your grandmother and to beg her to teach you everything she knows. Am I not correct” Lin snapped at the girl but with a fond smile on her face “Toph jr” She finished.

“Touché” She chuckled “but I’ll have you know I am learning great things from the all mighty melon lord!” She said with a grin “by the way apparently she could sense some dramatic mumbo jumbo happening over hear in republic city, she refused to tell me what , but sent me all the way here to investigate and to tell you all that” she switched to an old lady voice “ ‘I shall join you all at air temple island to help sort this out’ and a bunch of other stuff that I wrote down but can’t be bothered to tell you!” She said with a giggle. 

Toph looked in the pairs direction. Her mouth opened wide in shock her friends with similar exspressions. “Tell me” Lin said sternly standing over Toph Jr. “I’m not sure you want to hear” Toph Jr said arms crossed but young Toph could sense her namesake granddaughters heart beating a little quicker. “I told you to tell me, or else” Lin said sternly holding Toph jr softly by the shoulders “fine, don’t say I didn’t warn you, because I did. You better listen to this Korra I’m rooting on you helping me spread the news” the girl said eyes shining brightly with mischief. “How are things going with Kya auntie? Mother is beginning to think you have a thing for aang and katara’s devil spawn I uhhh mean kids, seeing as you already had a thing with tenzin” She said loudly. 

Lin blushed at her nieces words “how in the world did you two find out about-“ she began “vines auntie, vines” She giggled softly “by the way I am never going in your office again, the horror!” She said pulling a face. Korra looked like she was 3 years old and it was Christmas Day, her birthday and every other celebration all at once. “You and kya huh cheif? I got to say Junior you are well informed on all the interesting stuff! How do you get all this stuff” korra laughed enjoying the look of mortification on Lins face. “Are you a Dunder head Korra? I’m the youngest granddaughter of the greatest earthbender that there ever was; the first metal bender; the first cheif of police in republic city! And I’m named after her as well!” She said walking over to Korra and lightly punching korra’s arm “and don’t you forget it” She looked at the gobsmacked looking timetravelers “I’ll let you two deal with that, I’ll give old zuko and katara a call and tell them to meet everyone at air temple island” 

“Why do we need Zuko and katara?” Sokka asked “or at least old them?” Toph Jr turned to him and she waved her arms at the time travellers “because they will know what to do with all of this” She said. Young Toph put her hand on the ground “someone is coming, I can feel their foot steps” She said. Toph Jr kicked the ground from where she was standing “Oh spirits it’s my mother, I don’t quite fancy that reunion” She said the last bit in a sarcastic tone “Toph Jr out” she said running off. 

“I like that girl” Toph said looking in the direction that Toph Jr ran off in. “She is your granddaughter technically so it’s not surprising you’d get along with her” katara said. Lin laughed at this “My mother loves us all in her own way, but she only really seems to bother with her youngest granddaughter more than once every few years! Makes sense I guess, Jr is just like mother in every way except she isn’t blind, the girl even got her grandmother’s love of gobbing people off with silly nicknames” Lin said turning to su who just arrived having just ran over “what are you all doing by the spirit... portal... what the “ She said looking at the time travellers “korra, Lin please tell me you see them?” She said in shock at the 5.

“That’s what I said, just without the Lin part ” Lin said “we are going to take them to air temple island where tenzin can hopefully help us, and if not , well apparently according to your daughter mother, Uncle Zuko and Aunt Katara will join up to try and help” She added. “You talked to Opal? But she is already at air temple island” Su asked confused. “Nope, Toph Jr” korra said with a srug looking closely at aang. “What? You saw Toph Jr? Is she still here? How is she doing? Didn’t she want to see me? I have been every so worried since she ran away to find mother to beg her to learn earth and metal bending” Su spiralled off in questions.

“Well your little runaway heard you coming su and well ran away” Lin said softly to her sister with pity. “WHAT? She didn’t want to see me? But I’m her mother!?!?” Su gasped. Katara looked simpifetic at Su but muttered to Toph “kid is definitely related to you with the running away stuff” causing Toph to give a small grin of pride. “Can’t really blame the kid though her mother seems over bearing” Zuko muttered to them. “All that matters right now is focus on getting back to our time” Aang said to them.

“I don’t know twinkle toes, I want to watch the drama! I mean did you hear what Jr me said ? I was the first cheif of police, worlds best earth bender, first metal bender, and obviously she didn’t have the time but meant to say about me being the melon lord! And that-”

“Not right now Toph” her friends said in usion causing them all to laugh


	2. Personal mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is not that long guys, I swear I’ll try and do better next time! feedback is welcome C:

“Welcome to air temple island guys” Korra said getting of off the ferry. “Woah! This place is brilliant! I mean look over there ! Sky bison! I thought it was just appa left!” Aang gasped looking around in awe. “Yeah, you built this place and tried to restore the air nomads traditions” Korra said with a grin. “But more importantly right now it’s where we are all going to meet up to get you back to the right time” said Lin. She had been quiet for the whole ferry trip there staring at Toph blankly almost the whole time. As they walked up to the main temple korra was talking to aang and katara all about the island and bringing back earth bending. 

Toph walked up to Lin, she had sensed the tension the whole way on the ferry to the island. She remembered what Lin had said about her mother, and that Toph Jr girl was her granddaughter so that definitely made Lin her daughter. “So... your my kid then” Toph said walking beside Lin. “Yes, I am.” She said gruffly. “Why do you hate me then?” Toph asked her. She could sense Lins heart staring to beat quicker. Lin looked at the young version of her mother and into tophs eyes. She looked away quickly “I don’t hate you, I just... it’s complicated okay?” Lin said. Toph looked up at Lin. “O-Kay” She said uncertainty “Im sorry about not telling you who your dad is, I don’t have a clue why I’d do that, and future me might have her reasons. But I’m sorry about it anyway” She said to Lin earnestly. Lin stopped walking for a second in shock biting back tears she said to Toph “my whole life I just wanted to know my dad, to be able to get a chance to know him. It sounds stupid but growing up you where always so busy and when I wasn’t fighting Su for your attention, I was wondering about if he was ever out there, if he cared you know?” She said blinking back a few stray tears- spirit sake she Lin beifong she refused to allow herself to cry, she was strong, unbeatable.

“Well while I’m here I’m going to make it my personal mission to find out, and I’ll start out by questioning that Jr me kid, if anyone other than future me would know, it’s her. She is well informed about stuff, I can just tell it!” Toph said already scheming a plan to get Toph Jr alone. “If Toph Jr knew anything, which she probably does as she knew about me and Kya, you know... dating” Lin began also mumbling about ‘the little brat’ “She wouldn’t tell anyone, the kid worships the land future you walks on. She rather die than betrayal you” 

“Well if she is telling me how would it be betraying me?” Toph said “don’t worry, I’ll find out, The blind bandit can be very intimidating when she needs to be” Toph said with a grin. Lin gave a laugh at that “don’t I know it” Lin said. She looked at young Toph “thanks cheif” She murmured. Young Toph tilted her head at this but didn’t comment. 

This was going to be a long ‘trip’


End file.
